


Oh What Fun

by Alys_Brauer



Series: BlackIce Week - July 28 to August 3, 2013 [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said Pitch wasn't have fun after his first encounter with Jack Frost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of BlackIce Week on tumblr (only-1-a.tumblr.com). Prompt: Magic Snowball

Triumph! Triumph and dark glee filled him as he watched the golden sand of the cursed Sandman being slowly overwhelmed by the black of fear and nightmares. Finally! Finally he had achieved it! The battle was won, and soon the war as well!

He hadn’t thought anyone would react, let alone the head long flight of the frost spirit directly for him. Jack Frost. The annoying imp, supposedly a neutral party, yet he kept interfering. No more! If he was going to be fool enough to challenge him now, in his moment of victory, then he wouldn’t live to regret the decision. Foolish boy, he didn’t know who he was messing with.

Gathering his powers, Pitch aimed the entire force of his nightmares at the boy. A feeling of dark anticipation rose within him, watching as he was completely enveloped by the black sand, disappearing beneath the shadows and the fear. One more down! Another nuisance wiped from the face of this accursed world. So much for the old man’s Guardians, they were useless, powerless against him now.

He hadn’t expected the counter-attack. The spark of blue light caught him by surprise. What was even more astonishing was the fact that it actually worked!

Snow and ice came hurtling at him, freezing his night mares, causing them to disintegrate, falling to earth. Golden eyes widened as the snow came hurtling toward  _him_  now. He hardly had enough time to throw his hands up, a pitiful defence, before the snow covered him. It swirled around him, whipping at his dark robe, invading every crack and crevice. A most undignified cry of shock escaped him as he plummeted down through the air, accidentally inhaling some of the Jack Frost’s magic on his way down.

_TOOMP_

For a moment, Pitch Black could only stare up at the sky in utter amazement as snow fell around him in a cascade, mixed together with black sand. Shock permeated him, and he lay, still as stone trying to process what exactly had just happened to him. ‘ _Frost_ ,’ he thought briefly, anger building behind the name. His anger rose, becoming rage, all encompassing ire at the spirit who had  _dared_  thwart him. Just as quickly as it rose, the anger suddenly disappeared, washed away by a new emotion, a strange kind of dark glee.

Oh! Oh how wonderful! A low, black laugh bubbled out of his throat as he climbed up from the ground, unfolding himself and standing tall. He looked up to the sky, easily picking up the red of the sleigh, and the limp form of Jack Frost as he was carried away by those pesky Guardians. “Finally,” he hissed with a gleam in his eyes. “Someone who knows how to have a little _fun_.” He chuckled, deep in his throat. A shadowed sound full of dark anticipation. This, this would be wonderful.

There was such promise there, such talent. Oh what power they could wield together. Yes, yes what fun indeed.

Gathering the shadows around himself, the Boogeyman transported himself back to his lair, eager to see the results this night’s work. Even by the time he got home, the lights had started to flicker out. One by one they began to disappear, and then they went dark in droves. Laughter issued forth, echoing eerily in the underground space. Throwing his arms out, and his head back, Pitch Black laughed, consumed by unholy joy at the sight. Wonderful! Marvellous. How perfect this was indeed.

Joy and laughter danced through Pitch, swirling through him like a wonderful storm. Grinning widely, he pranced around his own version of the globe. Nothing had ever been so beautiful to him before. This was absolutely perfect, spectacularly good fun. This called for a celebration!

And some well deserved gloating.

But first-

The Nightmare King turned toward a pile of golden cases that had previously resided in the bird’s gilded cage. He grinned to himself, swirling his cloak and moving toward it. In that pile was his ticket to the frost spirit. Cold and Dark, Pitch thought to himself. What fun they could have! All the havoc they could wreak!

A his shadowed cloak swirled around Pitch, a stray snowflake drifted to the ground. As it fell, it shimmered with a magical blue light, twinkling with unheard laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Pitch Black. Go easy on me please.


End file.
